Pirate in Me
by WarpedMinded
Summary: Captain Spike saves Xander and his little brother Daniel from the ocean and they soon fall in love. AU, COMPLETE, H/C, Language, M/M, OMC.


**Title: **The Pirate In Me

**Author: **WarpedMindedYaoi & NightmareAhead

**Chapter: **1/1

**Fandom: **Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing: **Spike/Xander

**Warning: **male/male sex

**Summary: **Captain Spike saves Xander and his little brother Daniel from the ocean and they soon fall in love.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own BtVS or any of its characters. NightmareAhead owns Daniel.

**Note: **This is a role-play between WarpedMindedYaoi and NightmareAhead. Warped = Xander and Daniel. Nightmare = Spike and Wesley.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Xander coughed up water as he tried to look up from his wood panel from his family's ship. They were on a small vacation, him, his father, mother, and baby brother.  

He heard a small cry near him and he swam frantically over to the crying. He let out a happy cry and grabbed his baby brother from his crib that was floating in the ocean.

"Thank the lord." He held his brother Daniel tenderly and he grabbed a bigger wood panel for him to lie on and kept his brother near him in his crib.  

"Help!" he cried, hoping a naval ship of some sort would come and find him. He fell asleep restlessly on the board, his hand holding tightly onto the crib.

~.~.~.~.~

Spike had been captain of his own ship for a few years now, and had the hang of things. He was currently walking around on deck, soothing his baby brother who was just three years old (while he himself was 20) and was crying because he had just removed a splinter from his finger. Looking out into the ocean he spotted wreckage and ran to put his brother in his cabin while he yelled for all hands on deck. Once his brother, Wesley, was put away safely, he ran back out and to the side of the ship to watch them pass the wreckage.

"Check for survivors!" he ordered his men.

"Man overboard!" his first mate, Clem, called out. 

Spike tied rope around a couple of his men's waists and sent them overboard into the water to save what looked like a teen and a small boy about Wesley's age.

Xander was shivering as he barely registered people pulling himself up onto the deck. "Save my brother too," he whispered, his voice sore from yelling for help. He caught a flash a blonde hair and he reached out towards the 'light'. He giggled tiredly. "Thank you for saving me..." he sighed as he fell into a calm sleep.

Spike eyed the teen and the boy as his men brought them on board.

"Bring them to my cabin," he ordered and followed as they were brought in. They were both laid out on his bed and Spike had his men leave the room as he looked them over. Other than being dehydrated, they appeared to be fine, so he sent Wesley to tell one of his men to bring water so they had something to drink when the teen and boy woke up.

It took a few hours, but eventually Xander woke up to the sound of his fussing two-year-old brother, Daniel. "It's okay. Mother and Father will be okay, you have me too," he whispered, his eyes filling with tears. And that was when he realized he wasn't alone in the room. His eyes went wide as he looked at the blonde, "Y-You saved us, didn't you? Thank you so much!"

Spike sent Wesley out of the room to play on the deck while he poured a mug of water for the teen. "I'm Captain William the Bloody. But call me Spike. That was my brother, Wesley," he said as he handed over the mug. "Mind telling me how you ended up in the water and what happened to that ship you were on?"

Xander lifted Daniel from the bed and set him on the floor. "How about you go find that boy, alright Daniel?" His little brother gave a smile and nodded, "Okee, XanXan." He turned and waddled out of the room, and went up to the other boy.  
   
Xander chuckled as he turned toward Spike. "Our family was on a vacation and for some reason we started getting shot at by a red and white ship. But it had no flag on it. Our ship couldn't stand the beating and it started to break up. I knew that Mother and Father were killed instantly because their room was the first to be hit and I never saw them leave..." He felt tears fill his eyes and he looked down. "Thank you again."

Spike sat back down at his desk and looked down at his maps to avoid looking at the cute guy on his bed. "You're welcome. Now what did you say your name was?" he reluctantly looked up and asked.

Xander shivered and covered himself up with the warm blanket, "My name's Xander, or Alexander, if you prefer formal names. The little one that just left is Daniel, my two year old brother." He sat there quietly for a little bit before asking, "What kind of ship is this? Are you a naval officer? No... you don't look all stuffy and snobbish." He gave a sly grin as he stood up and moved closer to Spike.

Spike smirked a bit evilly, "Not even close to a naval officer, pet. I'm a pirate. This is a pirate ship. My ship, the Drusilla." He stood up and walked to stand in front of Xander. "Don't worry though, you and your brother are safe here."

Xander looked at Spike with serious eyes, taking in the threat level of the man in front of him. He could tell Spike was serious so he nodded a little, "Alright, I believe you." He gave a shy smile. "I'm glad that my brother has someone around his age to play with. And I have someone my age to 'play' with too," he blushed and chuckled nervously.

Spike's eyes widened and he raised a scarred eyebrow, wondering if Xander realized the extent of what he just said. "Yeah, pet? You like to 'play' with men?" he asked as he licked his lips and stared at the other man's.

Xander looked down, "I hope you don't think it is a sin. I-I just never felt right when having tea with young women my mother arranged for me to meet. I always felt more comfortable and I blush more when around men. What about you?" he looked up hopefully.

"Well, I don't know about the blushing or the tea, but I do prefer to take men into my bed," Spike answered as he walked back over to his desk and sat down heavily. He grabbed a bottle of rum and took a swig before offering the bottle to Xander.

Xander shook his head, "No, thank you. That rum they have out now is filled with toxins that aren't good for people these days. It shortens their life span." He gave a sad smile. "But if you find some nice red wine, that is actually good for you if you drink one glass daily," he smiled.

Spike eyed him like he was crazy before lifting the bottle in mock toast, "I'll keep that in mind, pet," and downed the rest of the bottle. He stood back up and walked to the trunk at the end of his bed and pulled out some clothes. "Here. These should be big enough. Change into them and then come out on deck to meet the crew."

Xander nodded. When Spike walked out of the room he smacked himself on the head, "You sound like a moron. Or a seer, and people kill seer's." He huffed softly and put on the clothes before walking out of the cabin. He smiled when he saw a wrinkly man, but he wasn't old, he was around his late 40's early 50's. He saw Spike and he walked over happily, "Hello." His eyes went to the right and he saw his brother Daniel talking to Wesley.

Spike had been watching his shy brother converse with the outgoing boy and smiled, he was happy Wesley had a friend now. He turned when Xander approached him and looked him up and down, nodding in approval. "Good, the clothes fit. Now to meet the men." He ordered all hands on deck and waited while everyone rushed to do as their captain commanded. Once everyone was there he introduced Xander and his brother Daniel and dismissed the men. He called Clem over and introduced him and Xander to each other.

"Clem is my first mate. If I'm busy or what have you, you are to report to him, understand?"

Xander nodded, smiled brightly at Clem, and reached over and shook the older man's hand. "It's nice to meet you Clem." He never judged people until he knew them well enough and he was going to give the man a chance. He laughed loudly when Clem told him a joke. "That's great. Where do you hear those?"

Daniel reached up and touched Wesley's cheek, "You're nice, Wessy."

Wesley blushed brightly and smiled, looking down shyly. "Y-you're nice too, Daniel," he said as he scuffed his shoe on the deck.

Spike was watching the little kids as Clem told Xander jokes and where he had learned them, knowing all the stories already.

Daniel's lips smacked and he leaned forward and kissed Wesley's cheek, giving him a slobbery, but sincere kiss.

Xander saw the kiss and he tried to stop himself from saying 'awww', but he couldn't stop the words. "That's so adorable," he smiled at Spike.

Wesley's blush grew deeper as he ran away and below deck to his own room. 

"Sorry, mate, he's a shy one," Spike apologized for his brother to the other little boy and patted his head. "He'll get used to you soon enough, don't worry."

Daniel looked up with sad eyes, "He won't hate me, will he?" He sucked on his thumb a little as he leaned against Spike's leg, already used to the man who saved him and his brother.  

Xander smiled at Spike, "Daniel likes to do that to people he likes or cares about. It will be okay, Danny."

Spike leaned down and ruffled Daniel's hair as the boy clung to his leg. "He doesn't hate you, pet. He gets shy around people, especially people he likes. Why don't you go below deck and find him in his room. He can show you all his toys," he encouraged the little boy.

Daniel giggled and hugged Xander, "I'm glad Spike found us. He is nice." He walked as fast as he could down the deck, and to Wesley's room.

Xander turned towards Spike, "You're great with children," he lightly touched the man's wrist, his eyes shyly looking down.

Spike shrugged and folded his arms over his chest, feeling awkward at the compliment. "Yeah, well, I have to be, what with Wes around and all." He looked out over the water for a while, thinking about what to do with his new passengers. "You and me will stay in my bunk while Daniel stays with Wes in his room. That sound okay to you?" he asked and turned to see Xander's reaction.

Xander felt a blush rise in his cheeks as he nodded, "Yeah, that's fine. I gotta warn you, Daniel gets a little afraid of the dark. So I am glad someone will be with him." He wasn't quite sure what to talk about with the dashing and kind pirate. "Do you have anything we can do, like a game of some sort?"

Spike noticed that the sun was setting and it was getting dark so he ordered one of his crew to inform the chef to bring his and Xander's food to his cabin, and to bring Wesley's and Daniel's food to Wes' room. He then turned to lead Xander back to his cabin, "I've got a deck of cards in my cabin, we can play a game with those."

Xander grinned, "I am a master at poker if you wanna put your gold where your mouth is." That was when he realized he didn't really have anything with him, except a stray trunk or so. He didn't even know if he had money to live on. He gave a sad smile, but continued on to think on the trek to the cabin. He sat down on a chair that was against a small eating table.

"On this ship, pet, we bet chores. And since I am captain and don't do chores, I automatically win," Spike said and smiled cockily. He grabbed the cards from a drawer and sat across Xander at the table. After dealing out the cards he picked his up and observed his hand.

Xander chuckled as he kept looking at Spike fondly. "Hmm, how about... if you win, I will be your slave tonight, and if I win, you will be my slave for tonight," he grinned cockily also. He leaned back in his chair and observed the blonde man sitting across from him.

After playing for a couple of minutes, Spike set down his hand, a straight flush. "I reckon I win, pet," he said with a huge grin, flashing his pearly white teeth because he knew Xander had no idea he cheated. "So what should I have your first task be as my slave?" Just then the chef knocked on the door and brought in the food before leaving. Spike got up, removed his shirt, and went to lie back on his luxurious bed. "I think I'll have you feed me, how does that sound?"

Xander couldn't hold the grin in, "Oh. Alright... master." He chuckled evilly and crawled up onto the bed near Spike and grabbed a piece of fruit. He 'accidentally' dropped the fruit on Spike's stomach. "Oh! I'm so sorry, master," he smiled as he leaned down and started to lick up the fruit and it's juices from the taut belly. "Mmmm."

Spike growled and ran his hands through Xander's shaggy brown hair. "Damn, pet," he moaned as he tried to push his friend to lick lower.

Xander laughed and moved upwards and started to lick and nip at the blonde's nipples. "How about you feed me?" he asked softly as his brown eyes looked up into the blue eyes.

Spike laughed and looked down, his blue eyes meeting brown. "I thought you were my slave tonight, pet. But how about," he rolled them over so Xander was lying under him, "We skip the food for now?" He smiled as he leaned down and gently kissed Xander's neck.

Xander gave a sweet smile and tilted his head, "Oh sure, starve me why don't you. Ooh right there," he purred when Spike kissed a certain part of his neck that was always sensitive.

Spike grinned and sucked at the spot while he unbuttoned Xander's shirt. "I'll feed you, pet. But only after we have some fun first." He finally pulled off the man's shirt and looked down at his body, loving the tan skin. Kissing his way down, he latched onto a nipple and sucked on his harshly.

Xander let out a cry, his back arching. "Oh, fuck me!" he exclaimed loudly. His body felt like it was sparking all inside making him tingle and his cock lengthen. "Spike," he sighed softly.

Spike let go of the nipple with a loud pop and a large grin. He ran his hands up and down Xander's sides lovingly. "You ever been with a man, luv?"

Xander shivered at the sexy voice. "I have only kissed another boy a few years ago. I was too scared I was gonna be shunned. But oddly, Daniel knows, and he accepts it, like he understands even though he is two." He blushed at his rant, "Sorry." He leaned up and kissed Spike deeply, pulling the other on top of him.

Spike kissed back just as enthusiastically and rubbed his hard cock against Xander's through their pants. "I'm gonna fuck you, luv. That alright with you?" he asked, hoping to hell that Xander said it was okay.

Xander felt nervous, and a little scared, but he nodded and lightly nipped at Spike's bottom lip. "Yes, go ahead." He shimmied out of his trousers and started on Spike's own pair.

*****Sex scene removed***Message, or leave a review with your email if you want the scene, or I can reply back****

Xander rubbed Spike's back tenderly as he kissed the side of his neck. "Perfect," he sighed softly, his breath gently blowing Spike's hair a little.

There was a knock on the door and Xander got them covered up right before his brother, holding onto Wesley's hand, walked in.

"Can Spike and you play wif me and Wessy?"  

Xander let out a breathless laugh, grinning at Spike.

Spike leaned off the bed and grabbed his pants, putting them on under the blanket. "It's bed time guys, we can play tomorrow. Come on I'll tuck you two in." He leaned down and kissed Xander gently on the lips and smiled brightly, "I'll be right back, love." 

He left the room with the two boys, walked them back to Wesley's room and tucked them into the bed together. "Goodnight, you two. Go to bed, no playing around."

Daniel nodded solemnly and snuggled shyly against Wesley. "Is this alright, Wessy?" he looked into the young Englishman's eyes.  

Wesley nodded and cuddled up to Daniel as well.

Xander pulled on his night trousers, got off the bed, and walked over to grab a few items to eat. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it Indian style, the plate of food on the covers. He started to happily hum a tune to his favorite song as he munched on the fruits, cheese, and crisps.

Spike got back to his room and joined Xander on the bed, stealing a piece of cheese from his hand and kissing him on the cheek before popping it in his mouth.

Xander grinned, "Cheese is my favorite food item. Do you ever have your cooks make cheese and pasta casserole? I would love to make it for you and the boys someday. If that is alright?" He was munching on the cheese and a crisp together.

Spike shook his head, "Never had it," and then nodded, "You can make it some time, pet. Just talk to the cook and he can get outta your way." He laid back on the bed and sighed heavily, thinking about where he should have the ship head next.

Xander smiled and moved so he could lay his head on Spike's chest. "Are you just staring at the ceiling?" he grinned as he turned his head and watched Spike for a moment before popping another piece of cheese into his mouth.

Spike laughed and ruffled Xander's hair. "I'm thinking of where to have the ship head next, silly pet," he said as he continued to laugh. After a few minutes of silence he asked, "Anywhere you want to go, love? Anywhere you have always wanted to go?"

Xander had to think for a moment. His eyes focused on a random object as he tried to figure out what his brain was telling him. "I know I told Daniel we could go see a jungle and swim in a lake near a waterfall." He got a sappy smile on his face and then he snapped back into reality. "But you probably wouldn't want to go to the jungle, might be too dangerous."

Spike chuckled and leaned up on his elbows so he could look down at Xander. "What makes you think I haven't been to the jungle already?" he asked with a cocky smirk. "Went there with my mother and father, back when I was a kid. It's dangerous alright, but worth it. Bloody beautiful there. And I know just the spot to take you and Dan and Wes to swim by a waterfall. We'll start heading there tomorrow. For now, we need to sleep." He moved on the bed until he was under the covers and lifted the blanket for Xander to crawl under as well.

Xander couldn't help it, he giggled, went under the covers fully, and started to tickle Spike, feeling playful, even though they were tired, and needed to go to bed.

Spike just smirked as Xander tried to tickle him, 'tried' being the operative word. "Sorry, pet, but I'm not ticklish," he said and stuck his tongue out. He started to tickle the brunette back, his fingers dancing up and down the man's sides.

Xander started to laugh and try to wiggle away from the other. "Not fair!" he chuckled, his heart pounding, and his flaccid cock twitched. "Okay, okay. Let's go to bed." He smiled as he leaned up and tenderly kissed the blonde right above the cheek, near the outer corner of Spike's eye. A kiss that loved ones give to the ones they love most.

Spike pulled Xander to his side as they settled down to sleep. When they were both on the brink of dreamland, he whispered, "By the way, pet, I love you too."

**The End.**

**Read and Review!!!**

**Look for the sequel:** _The Pirate In Us_


End file.
